


Slightly Cracked

by IceBlueRose



Series: Indefinable [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam’s eyes snapped open and he twisted his body to get a better look behind him. “Allison?” he blurted. She smiled and then bolted forward, wrapping her arms around him from behind and over the back of the couch.</p><p>“Brad called and said you needed help. So here I am,” she said. She walked around the couch and sat down on his other side as Adam glanced back at Brad and gave him a smile. Brad tilted his head and lifted his shoulders once while looking up as if to say ‘I know, I’m fabulous.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slightly Cracked

Adam dropped onto his couch and tilted his head back, closing his eyes and clenching his fists against his thighs to keep from jumping up and pacing more than he already had.

He fought the urge to open his eyes and look at the clock. He doubted much time had passed since he’d last looked. After all, the last time he’d looked, less than five minutes had passed.

“I’m here to rescue you from yourself,” Brad called as he threw the front door open.

Adam let out a sigh. “Thank God.” He turned his head in the direction of the front door, keeping his eyes closed. “Tell me that thing you brought that I need is alcohol.”

The cushion next to him shifted. “Even better.”

“What could possibly be better right now?”

“Me,” another voice announced from behind him.

Adam’s eyes snapped open and he twisted his body to get a better look behind him. “Allison?” he blurted. She smiled and then bolted forward, wrapping her arms around him from behind and over the back of the couch.

“Brad called and said you needed help. So here I am,” she said. She walked around the couch and sat down on his other side as Adam glanced back at Brad and gave him a smile. Brad tilted his head and lifted his shoulders once while looking up as if to say ‘I know, I’m fabulous.’ Adam’s smile turned to a grin.

“So?” Allison poked him in the side. “What happened?”

Adam paused as he considered what to tell her.

“He almost had sex with that delicious man, Kris.”

“Cheeks,” Adam groaned as Allison’s eyes widened.

“What? You were going to use codenames?” he replied. “I hate to break it to you, sweetie, but Pint-Size would’ve given it away and everyone knows who it means when you say Pocket Idol.”

“I hate you,” Adam muttered, shoving at his leg.

“You really don’t.”

“You and Kris?” Allison interrupted. When Adam only closed his eyes and nodded slightly, she let out a whoop. “It’s about time.”

“What?” Adam demanded, looking over at her.

“Please.” She waved a hand at him. “I’ve been wanting you two to hook up forever.”

Adam stared at her while Brad snickered and his eyes narrowed at the sound. Without missing a beat, he leaned back and elbowed the other man.

“Oh, bitchy,” Brad said. He leaned forward, resting his chin on Adam’s shoulder, winking at Allison. “So, tell us what happened.”

Adam let out a breath and began to tell them what happened, starting with Kris answering the door (“Oh, the glasses,” Brad sighed knowingly.) to the meal (“He cooks too? Can I have him? Ow!”) and then to the almost sex (“Like I’m virgin,” Allison said, rolling her eyes when Adam hesitated.) and then he paused.

“Well?” Brad prompted. “That can’t be why you called me.”

Adam groaned. “I was looking at him and he was laughing and all I could think was that I wanted that. I wanted that to be mine forever and I panicked.”

Already, Brad could see where he was going with the story. “Adam, tell me you didn’t,” he groaned.

“I did,” Adam muttered, squeezing Allison’s hand when she slipped her hand into his. “I was that guy, the one who gets off and then leaves.”

Allison squeezed his hand again and shook her head. “Adam,” she said. “Why?” She didn’t say anything else but, then again, she didn’t have to.

“I don’t know.”

“Because you’re a moron who was completely freaking out over your feelings and you ran off all higgledy-piggledy,” Brad supplied, helpfully. “It’s a word, trust me.”

Adam snorted. “Yeah, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I just...it’s been a long time since I felt like that.” He let go of Allison’s hand and stood up, beginning to pace again. “The last time I felt like that was years ago,” he said, giving Brad a significant look. Brad smiled and inclined his head. “The last time I felt like that was...” He trailed off and stopped. “Shit. Oh, shit.”

Brad’s smile widened. “Yeah, honey, I’m pretty sure what you feel for Kris is even stronger than what you felt for me.”

Adam turned to look at Brad and Allison, a stunned look on his face. “Shit,” he repeated. Allison grinned at the look on his face, wiggling her eyebrows at Brad. “I’m in love with Kris,” he said.

“Alert the press,” Brad announced dramatically.

“And then put it in the file marked ‘Duh’ because, come on, I could have told you that three years ago,” Allison added.

“Baby girl, all of America could’ve told him that three years ago.” Brad raised an eyebrow.

“Shut up,” Adam ordered. “This is serious.”

Allison exchanged a look with Brad and stood up. “Adam,” she said. “You need to do some serious thinking on this one because what happened earlier? Who knows what Kris is thinking right now, but it can’t be that good.”

“Damn it.” Adam rubbed a hand along the back of his neck in a gesture that was so very Kris, Allison and Brad had to raise their eyebrows.

“And that thinking better be quick,” Brad added. “Because this was his first time with a guy and you bailed as soon as you were done. After he cooked for you and made a CD of porn music.”

“Figure out what you want,” Allison told him, picking up where Brad had left off. Adam glanced between the two of them and wondered just when they’d become good enough friends that they’d developed a rhythm. “Friendship or more, but figure it out fast, Adam. I don’t want to see this come between you and Kris.”

Adam let out a breath. “I know.”

“Do me a favor.” Brad waited until Adam had looked over at him before reaching out and tugging him back to the couch. “Close your eyes.” He rolled his eyes when Adam stared at him. “I’m not going to molest you, Adam, now close your eyes.”

Adam stared at him for another moment. “Fine,” he finally agreed, closing his eyes.

“Think of your life ten years from now. Can you picture Kris there?”

A small smile appeared on his face. “Yeah.”

“Living with you maybe?” Brad grinned. “In bed with you when you go to sleep and when you wake up? Possibly even cooking for you? Is his stuff on the table, papers scattered from writing out lyrics whenever he thinks of them? His guitar leaning against the wall and his clothes...in a completely separate closet than yours because you have a wardrobe the size of Macy’s?”

Adam didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

Brad nodded. “Okay, now imagine just being friends with Kris. Could you handle not having all of that?”

This time it was a small frown that appeared on Adam’s face. “Yes,” he said eventually.

“Really? Then picture your life in ten years again. Only this time, there’s no sign that Kris lives there. As a matter of fact, you’re still his best friend and so he still plasters himself to you in a hug whenever he sees you. But now, when you see him, he’s got someone else. Maybe it’s a woman, maybe it’s a man. You have to see them as a couple whenever you meet up with Kris. And it’s this other man or woman who gets to listen to him play the guitar at night and work on his songs, who gets to sit down to a meal with him, who goes to bed with him and wakes up with him. It’s this other person that gets to kiss him whenever they feel like it, just because he’s theirs.” Brad watched Adam carefully. “Could you handle that? Could you handle not getting to have Kris? Or would you freak out over it to the point where you lost him completely?”

The look on Adam’s face was answer enough as his eyes opened. “God,” he said.

Brad nodded. “I think you know what you need to do.” He put a hand over Adam’s. “But not tonight.”

“What?”

“You screwed up, big time. An apology isn’t going to cut it, not to mention that going over there probably isn’t the best idea.”

“Kris probably thinks that I just used him.”

“And while Kris is one of the nicest guys in the world, if he does think that, do you really think that he’s going to want to talk?” Allison asked.

Adam let himself fall back. “No.” Kris tended to withdraw when he was upset, holding it in so that he wouldn’t let his temper loose on anyone.

“Then wait.” She rested her head against his shoulder. “Tonight, we’ll eat ice cream and watch movies.”

Brad nudged his leg when he didn’t answer right away. “It’s Rocky Road.”

Adam snorted at the irony and then grinned. “Yeah, okay.”

Grinning, Brad got up and headed directly for the DVD rack, scanning the shelves. “What’s a good comfort movie?” He tilted his head. “Do you want to see people get happy endings?”

“Oh, do you have _He’s Just Not That Into You_?” Allison asked as she headed for the kitchen.

“He has _Shelter_ , does that count?”

“Is that the boy version?”

Brad leaned back until he could look in the direction of the kitchen. “You’ve never seen _Shelter_?”

“No,” Allison called back.

“We’re watching _Shelter_ ,” he told Adam firmly.

Adam glanced between the two fondly. “Yeah, that’ll work.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Brad’s head. “I kind of love you.”

“Oh, baby, right back at you but pint-sized or not, Kris would probably kill me for taking his man.” Brad grinned up at him.

“You realize you’re about the same size, right?” Adam teased.

Brad gasped as Allison giggled in the other room. “Bitch!”

Laughing, Adam settled back onto the couch, looking up as Allison walked in, balancing three bowls of ice cream, a talent she’d picked up the year before at a waitressing job she’d had.

Tonight would be a night to clear his head and think of what he was going to say to Kris.

Tomorrow, he could only hope Kris would be willing to listen.


End file.
